Luna and Eric: A Backstory
by Patrickrc95
Summary: Inspired by my favorite band, this story talks about how Luna and Eric first meet up.
1. Chapter 1

On the first day of school after Summer ended, a new student was brought before Luna Loud and her English class. His name was Eric Fenton. He was fifteen years old. On first glance, Eric looked like a Classic Emo/Goth Boy. He had a black hoodie, a black beanie, and black pants. As he introduced himself to the class, however, he came off VERY charismatic and energetic which surprised everyone. During his piece, Eric mentioned that he happened to be in a band whose base of operations was situated on the edge of town, calling it the 'Hybrid of Amedy Park.' This didn't surprise Luna too much at first, after-all, she herself had been writing music and playing instruments for a while now. Furthermore, she pretty much expected Eric to be a Goth Metal artist of sorts (which she wasn't all that big on), but...

"I...am an Alternative artist," he said. This statement hit Luna like a thud. She couldn't believe her ears. She had never met an Emo/Goth Alternative artist boy before.

After first period ended, Luna met up with her lover, Sammie. Luna and Sammie had a good relationship going for the past several months. During that time, Luna was determined to keep her Bisexual Preferences a secret from the rest of her family for as long as she possibly could. Afraid of being treated differently by her parents and siblings, Luna was unwilling to take ANY chances until the time was right. After meeting up with Sammie, Luna did not hesitate to go up to Eric and speak to him at his locker when she saw him. She told him "Hey Eric."

He happily replied "Hey, Luna. What's up?"

"I was just wondering...uh...you said earlier that you're an Alternative artist. What did you mean by that exactly?"

He chuckles. "This question again? Why am I not surprised?" He shrugs. "Oh well. You see...me and my buddies aren't exactly fans of music labeling, or labeling in general. It really doesn't matter whether you like girls, guys, or both. You are who you are. You don't need a label for that crap. People just like to put labels on all the NEW stuff that gets created now-a-days so that THAT way they can contain and control it all so that THEN they can muck it all up and water it all down. See, what me and my band-mates do as Alternative artists is part of what we like to do to try and stick it to the man. We like to write what WE like to write and never give a jot about what other people think about our band."

"I can respect that, bruh. But there's still one nagging question I got. What kind of music do you guys make exactly?"

"We do everything from Nu Metal to Rap to Punk to Pop to everything else in between."

Luna starts to get excited. "Aw, dude. That is so freaking COOL!"

Sammie is stunned. She had always thought that Luna was only into Classic Rock music. She thought that she had her lover all figured out at this point. "Are you being serious, Luna?"

"What?"

"Do you even realize what this guy is talking about? Hello? Alternative? That's essentially code for 'I don't have a genre so I'm just gonna make whatever kind of music I feel like making at any given time.'"

Eric blissfully laughs and says. "Funny you should say that, cuz whenever me and my buddies first got together to form a band last year, we all agreed that we weren't gonna stick to quite the same 'Rhythm' for very long...If you catch my drift."

Sammie smirks "Oh?"

"Yea. See, the very idea of us being forced to stick with the exact same style with each and every song that we write for all eternity...doesn't exactly sit well for me and my band-mates. One thing to you gotta consider is that me and my buddies have pretty short attention spans. If we as a band were to stick to ONE specific process for writing music for too long, it would probably drive us all crazy. So yea. We DO like to mix it up every now and again. Know what I mean? We like to have fun with what we do."

Luna grins. "Famous words of Mick Swagger, bro. 'The most important thing about being in a band is having fun!'"

Eric nods. "Exactly!"

Sammie, however isn't moved by this. Not one bit. As she heads off to her next class with Luna, Sammie asks her "Can you believe that guy back there, Luna?"

Luna blissfully answers "Yea, I know. He's pretty cool, right?"

Sammie is annoyed by this. "Uh...no...he isn't."

Confused Luna asks "Huh?"

"He's a SELLOUT, okay? THAT is what he is."

"What do you mean?"

"Did you even hear what he said back there? He's a freaking POP artist."

"No, he isn't."

"Yes, he IS. He said it himself, Luna. We BOTH heard it loud and clear."

"He does other stuff too."

"You're missing the point, Luna!"

"Sammie, what is your problem? I don't understand."

Sammie pinches between her eyes, lets out a breath, and says "Look, Luna. When we first started dating, I thought you were different. I thought that you were above the mainstream crap. Okay? See, the last thing I want is for you to lose track of who you are as an artist and forget why we started dating in the first place."

"I know who I am, Sammie. Okay? You have nothing to be scared of when it comes to me. But if I wanna hang out with somebody, I'm going to do that on my terms. 'It's MY LIFE. Don't you for forget' that. It's not your place to-." They both hear the bell ring. "Okay. I guess that's the bell. I'll talk ya later, Sammie."

Sammie shrugs. "If you say so." As Luna walks away, a question enters Sammie's mind. _Was it really the various genres of music which Eric had mentioned that Luna was getting all excited about before, or was it perhaps Eric HIMSELF?_ She cringes at the thought.


	2. Chapter 2

**[This Chapter serves as an alternative story-line for "Really Loud Music."]**

In hopes of winning a song-writing contest, Luna wants to create something that the whole world will love, but is having trouble finding a sound that works. After looking into different sounds throughout her household, Luna is about ready to give up. When suddenly, there's a knock on the front door. She opens it and there's Eric Fenton, the boy she met in class. "Hey Luna, what's shakin?"

Happy to see him, Luna greets him by saying. "Hey Eric. What are you doin here?"

"I was on my way home and My Musical-Crisis-Sense went off. Thought you might need help with something."

"Well, I'm trying to put together a song so I can become 'America's Next Hitmaker', but I can't find a sound that works for me."

Eric is eager to help. "Oh, I got you there, Luna. I'm an expert in the field of sounds."

* * *

After heading up to Luna's room. Eric listens to her song 'Play it Loud' and is very impressed. "Hmm. Not too shabby, Luna. Though I'm not so sure if it'll work for a hit-making contest."

"Why? What's wrong with it, bruh?"

"Nothing. The song itself completely fine. My main concern is whether or not this particular contest is right for you."

"W-what do you mean?"

"Well, you see...this contest you wanna enter...it's meant for EDM stuff, and I don't think its a good fit for ya."

"Are you Serial?"

"Yup."

Luna face-palms. "Aww, Man. That's a bummer, dude. Sam warned that me this contest was no good. I should've listened to her."

"Yea. No kidding. Sam may have her own opinions, but she DOES know her stuff."

"Yeah. I feel stupid. I put a lot of effort into that song too."

"Oh yea?"

"Yea. I played the Drums, Guitar, Bass. I did all of that, just for this song."

Eric is surprised by this statement. "All by yourself?"

Luna is sad now. "Yup. All by myself, bruh."

Eric is curious now. "Hmm. How many instruments do you know how to play?"

"Too many to count."

Eric is impressed. "Woo. Dang. That's a lot of talent."

"Yea. All that hard work for nothing."

"'All for Nothing,' huh? That sounds like one of my band's-." Eric gets a text notification on his phone. He checks his phone and says "Oop. Speak of the devil. I gotta go meet up with my band-mates here in a few."

"Oh okay."

"I'll see you later." As Eric is about to leave the room, he quickly turns around and says. "Hey, uh...do you...wanna come with me? We're actually down a member as of yesterday, so...if you really want, you could-."

Luna gets uber excited. "Join your band?!"

"Uh...yea."

Luna's eyes begin to sparkle. "Take. Me. With. You."

* * *

As they both head outside, Eric uses his cellphone to contact his butler. "Hey, Hobson. Could you pick me up at Franklin Avenue?"

Hobson says over the phone "Of course, sir."

Luna is confused. "Hobson?"

"He's just my butler," Eric explains.

Luna is shocked. "You have a butler?!"

Eric smugly replies. "I sure do."

Suddenly a limo pulls up in front of Luna's house. The passenger window rolls down, and Hobson says "Good Day, Sir."

Again, Luna is shocked. "You have a limo?!"

Again, Eric replies "I sure do." He then opens the backseat door. "Ladies first."

Luna scoffs, then poshly says "You are full of surprises today. Aren't you, love?" Both she and Eric enter the vehicle, and the limo drives away.

* * *

On the way to the limo's destination, Luna is taken aback by the whole situation. "I still can't believe you're rich, bruh."

Eric crosses his arms and smirks. "Hmm. Yeah. I know it's strange. Someone like me, filthy stinkin rich and all that. My mom's side of the family has a fortune going back generations, and my dad-." He stops himself. "-Well..."

"Wait. Is your dad famous or somethin?"

Eric hesitantly says. "Yeah. Kinda."

Luna thinks for a moment. "Wait a minute. Your last name's Fenton. Right?" Eric nods. "So...that means...no...it can't be...Danny Phantom is your Father?!"

Eric takes a breath. "Yes."

Luna gets hyped for a second. "Hell's Bells! That is awesome!" She then gets sad. "Why didn't you mention this earlier, bruh?"

"It's erm...complicated."

"Try me."

"Well, to be completely honest, I just want people to like me for my own merits. Not for my dad's. I know my dad is a great hero and all that, but I want to get famous in my own way. I don't want to be in my dad's shadow my whole life. I just wanna be myself and make my own lane. Know what I mean?"

"Aww, damn. That is some deep stuff right there, bruh."

Hobson stops the vehicle as it arrives at the Fenton family manor. "We have arrived, Master Eric."

The two teenagers exit the vehicle. As they are about the enter Eric's garage studio. Luna receives a text from Sammie.

 _ **Where r u, Luna-bae?**_

Luna texts her back.

 _ **We can chat later, Sammie. Ima bout to meet Eric's Band.**_

Just as Luna puts her phone away, Sammie sends another text.

 ** _WHAT?!_**


End file.
